


Under Pressure

by Blazikendude



Series: Pokémon Paracosm [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pokephilia, Swimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazikendude/pseuds/Blazikendude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's best to learn how to swim with the guidance of an expert. Who's a better expert than a Water type?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I like the Wott line, so I this was on my mind for a while. I hope you enjoy this.

"Come on, you have to do it. You've been putting it off for so long."

"Why should I? We don't even live near water!"

"You idiot, we have a pool in the back yard!"

"...OK, you got me on that one."

We see two people, a trainer by the name of Albert and his Dewott he named Leyla, arguing at their kitchen table. Leyla wants to teach Albert how to swim, but he keeps finding ways to get out of it.

"Look, I'm only doing this because I care, Al. You can't keep hiding from water for the rest of your life. What if you're at a party and there's a pool? Your friends might think it would be funny to toss you into it. You think you're going to learn how to swim in the mere minutes, possibly seconds you have left before you run out of oxygen!?" She said angrily. Albert just sat in his seat, looking gloomy. Leyla sighed.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. One of these days, you're going to have to face your fear of water. I'm telling you that day is today. We're going to the pool and I'm going to teach you how to swim whether you like it or not. If you even think of backing out I'll slap the ever living crap out of you with my scalchop. Understand?" She said sternly.

"But I-"

"UNDERSTAND!?" She yelled. Albert winced at the volume of her voice, but responded by nodding. She calmed down and exhaled sharply.

"Alright, you go and get ready. I'll meet you at the pool." She said. He left the room in order to prepare. Leyla was being hard on him because she was worried something might happen to him if he doesn't learn. That wasn't the only reason, though. She had feelings for Albert and she planned on acting on them today. She decided to put that aside for after she taught him how to swim. She got up and headed to the backyard. Albert was busy looking for his swimming trunks while also brooding a bit.

"Man, what made her decide to do this all of the sudden? I mean, I'm fine! I don't need to know how to swim!" He said to himself. He then turned his attention to a photo of him and Leyla. He was holding her in his arms.

"Then again, I think it's best If I do this. I'll be able to go to the beach or to the water park..." He stopped for a moment.

"I'd be able to spend more time with Leyla..." He sighed and put the photo down.

Meanwhile, Leyla was paddling in the water as she waited for her trainer to get ready. As she did this, a scrawny looking boy peered over the picket fence.

"Hey, Leyla! Is Albert home?" The boy asked. Leyla took notice of the boy and frowned.

"Yes, Oscar, he's here. I'm going to teach him how to swim in a little bit. Why is your face so dirty?" She asked. Oscar put a hand behind his head, scratching it nervously.

"Well, I just came back from the junk yard in an attempt to find cool stuff. I got chased by the Mightyena that guards it, though. I ended up tripping over some dirt in the process." He explained. Leyla shook her head.

"Oscar, you're going to get caught by her sooner or later. I'd suggest you don't go there anymore..." She said.

"Are you kidding? I keep finding awesome stuff in the junkyard, though! One time, I even found a giant chunk of thunderstone! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go searching for even more cool trinkets!" He said before retreating back into his house. Leyla sighed.

"That kid's lucky he hasn't gotten eaten by her..." As soon as she said that, Albert came out of the house with a towel over his shoulder while wearing swimming trunks.

"Alright, let's get this over with..." He said as he made his way to the pool. Leyla held her paw in front of her, prompting him to stop.

"Not yet. I need you to promise me you won't back out or anything. OK?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do everything you tell me to. Now let's get started."

Once he was in the water, Leyla told him he needed to get used to floating. Then he practiced exhaling underwater. It wasn't until at least 10 minutes passed before Leyla taught him any actual swimming. From crawls to backstrokes, she taught him the basics.

"Hey, you're doing pretty well! One of these days, I'll teach you to do some more advanced techniques." She said as Albert swam up to her.

"Yeah, I guess I was just scared of nothing! We should definitely do this more often." He stated.

"Alright, go wash off that chlorine on you." She said. He nodded, got out of the pool, and dried off before heading to the bathroom. A smile crept onto Leyla's face as she quietly followed him. Once she was at his door, she peeked into the room to see a startling sight. Albert was undressed, his privates fully exposed. She only caught a glimpse before he headed into the bathroom. Leyla slowly entered the room, ready to make her move.

"Alright, here's my chance..." She said to herself before opening the bathroom door, alerting Albert in the process.

"LEYLA?! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled in surprise. Leyla just ignored him and made her way into the bathtub with him. Albert backed up while also covering his privates.

"I'm here to help get you clean, Albert." She said. Although, from the tone she said it in Albert knew there wasn't going to be any cleaning done. He was lying against the wall with Leyla standing over him.

"Leyla, we shouldn't. I mean, it's legal, but you're my friend. I don't want to ruin what we-" He was silenced by her lips meeting his. She began to fondle his balls as she made out with him. It didn't take long for them to break for air, panting. All his fears of ruining their friendship melted away as he felt Leyla rub her lower lips over his erect length. He picked her up by her sides and lowered her on his member. She gasped as she felt him enter her.

"Oh my, he's so big..." She thought. Once he was inside her, she began to bounce on him. He moaned from the combination of her warm cavern and her cute squeals of pleasure filling the room. With each bounce, the volume of their moaning increased. Albert thrusted into her passionately. He felt a tightening in his loins, signalling he was close to release. He didn't want to cum in her, but she latched herself onto him tightly. Suddenly, Albert arched his back as he shot his seed into his Water Pokémon. Leyla came as well, moaning out Albert's name in the process. After their climax, they both lied in the tub, holding each other. Albert was the first to speak.

"Leyla, is there a reason you put me through a swimming lesson just so you could screw me?" He asked. Leyla looked at him, bewildered that he would even ask that.

"What? The swimming lesson was so that way I wouldn't have to worry about you dying of a watery death! It just was convenient enough for me to get you." She explained.

"That's understandable. Too bad I wasn't actually able to do any cleaning." He stated. Leyla slightly giggled.

"Oh, I can help you with that. I mean it this time." She said. Albert flashed her a smile.

"Alright, but you can only wash my back..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed that. I'm most likely going to do a monster hunter one-shot next. That's only if I'm not too preoccupied with Etrian Odyssey 4.
> 
> Anyways, see ya.


End file.
